One Midsummernight's Dream
by silverfox7726
Summary: Ana never liked Yoh Asakura at first. She hated it when she learned she was engaged to him and she hated being with him every second their families had to meet. No one knew about this except Ana and Yoh. I myself think this is mushy so please don't remind


One Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
SS author's note SS  
  
I do not own Shaman King. I never got to watch the whole series (damned TV sked got into my school time) so please forgive me if I had accidentally violated any rule on plagiarism or whatsoever. Please inform me ASAP if this ever occurred. Please don't sue me. (I have no money!) ^_^;  
  
This is my first one-shot fanfic on Shaman King.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Ana sat on the back porch that night beneath the light of the full moon. Only one day to go, and she will finally be crowned Shaman Queen, together with Yoh, her Shaman King. They will be known all over as the greatest couple, and shamans everywhere will be under their rule... this was her dream, finally coming to life...  
  
But in silence we find ourselves reminiscing, recalling the past of how we got there in the first place.  
  
Silence was very much present that night. And Ana can't help but recall how she had her dream fulfilled...  
  
Ss Flashback sS  
  
Ana never liked Yoh Asakura at first. She hated it when she learned she was engaged to him and she hated being with him every second their families had to meet. No one knew about this except Ana and Yoh.  
  
No one... except Ana's best friend...  
  
Ana could still remember how everything has been back then. It happened in midsummer, underneath an old shrine's hundred-year-old cherry tree with its endless rain of light pink petals cascading every now and then. She and her best friend would sit under the tree and make paper cranes while Ana talks about another long day with the Asakuras. The afternoons she spent with this other shaman were timeless, and the stories shared beneath that tree would forever be kept within the tree's dark trunk and between their hearts.  
  
Earlier that day, the Asakuras came to visit them in their house and Ana can do nothing but hate being kept prisoner in that situation. The only thing that Ana liked was that Yoh was there to back her up when she lied about excusing herself, but she knew that it was for his own benefit as well because he quickly disappeared as soon as he got outside.  
  
Ana quickly ran to the shrine and found her friend waiting beneath the tree. She greeted her friend and confessed what happened. Her friend smiled. And then, the topic about being Shaman Royalties came up.  
  
"I really don't want to be a Shaman Queen. It's only that my parents keep forcing me to train up to be one! And I really hate it!" she said.  
  
"You're the only shaman I know that doesn't like to be a Shaman Royalty! Why, if I ever become one, I'm going to use my powers to resurrect my mother!"  
  
"But that's forbidden! You'll get yourself thrown out of your tribe and will never be a Shaman Royalty ever again!"  
  
The shaman kept silent.  
  
"Well... All I want is to have a talk with her... I never got the chance to tell her how much I really loved her..."  
  
This time, Ana was silenced. She was thinking deeply.  
  
"You really don't have to be a Shaman King to do that, you know... We had this lesson today about that and maybe... we can get ourselves to talk with her!"  
  
Her friend's face lightened. "Really, Ana? You really can do that sort of thing?"  
  
"Of course! What do you think Spirit Mediums are for?"  
  
"Then let's do it then! I'm really excited to meet her again!"  
  
"You mean we're going to do it now?!" Ana said surprised.  
  
"Sure! Mama's tomb is just around this shrine!"  
  
So that's why he's always here before I do! "Wait! I'll have to get my beads at home!"  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
Ana ran down the numerous stairs of the old shrine and went straight back home. Ana grabbed her beads quickly and paid no attention to the pair of eyes that stared at her. She quickly ran back to the shrine while trying to recall the earlier lesson.  
  
She scanned the shrine's grounds and found her friend nowhere in sight. She called out his name and he responded.  
  
"I'm right here, Ana!"  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"In the shrine!"  
  
As she walked inside the dark abandoned shrine, a voice inside her kept on warning her with the warning her sensei had parted her earlier:  
  
*** "You should always remember not to conduct a séance unless needed.", her sensei warned.  
  
"What?! Then why train to be a medium if I can't call any spirit at any time?!" ***  
  
Ana walked farther inside. "Where the hell are you?!"  
  
"I'm right here, Ana."  
  
***  
  
"If you're not yet a master spirit medium, terrible things can happen..."  
  
***  
  
The shrine doors quickly shut themselves and Ana stood in darkness. Her heart started pounding louder and louder in her chest till it was almost deafening.  
  
***  
  
"Like what?"  
  
***  
  
A figure came out of the shadows.  
  
***  
  
"Exorcism of hostile spirits even before séance."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
***  
  
"Ana..."  
  
Ana did not recognize the deep dark voice. Fear started to creep down her spine.  
  
"ANA!" the voice boomed  
  
***  
  
"Most hostile spirits don't need Spirit Mediums to enter any body. But as soon as they know that a medium is present, they use the opportunity to try kill the medium so the spirit they are trying to reach will never be called."  
  
"That's so mean!"  
  
Her sensei nodded. "So don't do it without any supervision, okay?"  
  
She nodded in agreement.  
  
***  
  
(I should have done what my sensei told me...)  
  
***  
  
The figure revealed itself into the light. Ana realized that it was her friend.  
  
"YOU?! But..."  
  
"I have been waiting for so long to finally do this again and now..."  
  
He licked his lips devilishly. The look on his eyes pierced her heart into a stop.  
  
At that, she already knew that a hostile spirit had possessed her friend. Alarmed, she quickly ran to the door for safety, but the being got there before she even did...  
  
"You're lucky. Usually, I finish up mediums like you immediately... but then again... it has been a long time since I felt a young girl's body..."  
  
The incubus snickered and gripped on Ana tightly. She was paralyzed not only by the grip but also by the horrifying idea of what the incubus was planning to do before killing her!  
  
"...No... please... don't..." she sobbed.  
  
"Hehehehehe... a nice young body... with such smooth skin..."  
  
"No... don't... please!..."  
  
The being started to strip off her clothes and had toyed his tongue on her face. Tears started to fall from her face...  
  
Suddenly, the shrine door was destroyed open and a young boy pushed the being from her with all his strength. He then picked up her beads and used it to restrain the spirit. He went to Ana's side and helped her stand.  
  
"Asakura?" she said in surprise  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked seriously  
  
"no..." she mumbled.  
  
Yoh turned to the spirit and directed his katana towards him. He talked to Ana while not taking his sharp eyes from the criminal.  
  
"The spirit at the back said that there is no other way to save him... I'll have to kill him, Ana."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know... but there really is no other way."  
  
Before they could even decide, the spirit had freed himself from the beads. The little round beads clattered on the wooden floor and alarmed the two. The spirit tried to attack them, but then...  
  
For an unknown reason, the katana had struck its target.  
  
Ss Flashback fast forward sS  
  
She stood before a freshly turned tuft of earth underneath the cherry tree. Soft pink petals start to fall as a slight breeze passes by, and the tomb was covered by this light pink blanket. Yoh stood beside Ana, his hand striking the tool of death on the mound. He then turned away and retreated towards the shrine...  
  
Ana took a paper crane that she had made earlier that morning and placed it on the tomb. The sun had started to set behind the shrine, and the sky was soon filled with splashes of orange, red, pink and violet. Soon enough, the sky had darkened and Yoh revealed himself from the shrine.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
She turned to go, but before she even left the place, she imparted to him a promise...  
  
"I will be a Shaman Queen for you, even if you'll never be my Shaman King anymore. And when I do, I'll resurrect you. I don't care if I don't become a Shaman Queen anymore after that..."  
  
Ss end of Flashback sS  
  
"It's cold tonight, isn't it?" Yoh said.  
  
The spirit turned and saw him walking to Ana (who fell asleep) with a blanket at hand. He looked at him as he covered Ana with the blanket and put back a lock of her hair that fell out of place. Then he sat beside her and let her head lean on his shoulder. The spirit then sat beside Yoh and looked at Ana.  
  
"It has been a long time since that happened, hasn't it?"  
  
The spirit nodded.  
  
Silence.  
  
The spirit stood up and got ready to leave.  
  
"You're leaving already? But Ana hasn't met you yet!"  
  
"I only came to make sure that she's doing fine. And as far as I have seen, you'll make a great Shaman King for her... The one thing I always regret after that incident."  
  
"I can never replace you. You're still the Shaman King she wants to sit beside her throne..."  
  
The spirit grinned. "Oh, really? Then I think you should do something about that, Yoh Asakura."  
  
Yoh looked at the spirit, puzzled.  
  
"Take care of her, Yoh. She may have a bad temper but she'd make a perfect Queen... And please tell her that it's not her fault. I was the one who struck that katana, not her..."  
  
A tunnel of light came down from the heavens and showered on the spirit.  
  
"Goodbye, Yoh!" he said. He was slowly levitated and soon, he was gone.  
  
"Rest well, dear spirit." Yoh mumbled.  
  
Ana groaned from Yoh's shoulder and this returned his attention to her. Yoh glanced at the fragile girl that leaned on his shoulder for quite a while. And after a few minutes thinking, he smiled and started to carry Ana back to her room.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Where's Yoh?" Ana asked Manta that morning.  
  
"I thought he's with you. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Just that he was not home this morning."  
  
"He wasn't?" Manta asked in surprise.  
  
Ana nodded in agreement. "It scares me too. He doesn't wake up early just for the heck of it."  
  
The bell rang for the start of class and Yoh is still nowhere in sight. Ana's eyebrows came together as she stormed back to her seat and Manta knew that Yoh would not look good enough for his inauguration if Ana finds him first.  
  
By recess, Ana was the first to disappear from class. She searched the whole campus, even those places that Yoh would unlikely be, but found not even his shadow. She then headed to the rooftop to eat and decided that she'd be better with a full stomach.  
  
Later that afternoon, Adimadaru came running in the house in great urgency. Surprised and irritated at his abrupt disturbance, she quickly demanded what he wants.  
  
"Ana! Come quick! Yoh got in a car accident and he is gravely wounded!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
She quickly ran after the flying spirit. Her heart raced in nervousness of Yoh's condition. She was too worried to notice that she was already in the woods.  
  
She turned to scold Adimadaru but the spirit had disappeared. She was about to go back when, suddenly, from behind, a familiar voice said.  
  
"Good evening, Ana."  
  
She then turned to scold Yoh but was stopped when she realized what he was holding in his arms.  
  
"Happy Birthday!"  
  
He smiled at her sweetly as he handed her the bouquet of roses he had as a gift. A tear fell from her eye and Yoh wiped it away. She tried to back down the succeeding tears as she managed to smile.  
  
"Yoh... I thought..."  
  
He put a finger on her mouth to prevent her from talking. "Ssshhh... I haven't given you my real gift..."  
  
She gasped when she saw him fish out a small felt covered box.  
  
"Ana, with this ring, I promise to love you with all my heart. I will never leave your side and will be always there to protect you, even if it means to give up my whole life and everything I own..."  
  
He slowly slipped the ring on her finger and she did not give any offer of resistance. Then he looked at her, straight into her eyes and whispered to her...  
  
"I love you, Ana..."  
  
Her face turned red as she tried to grope for the right word to say.  
  
"... I love you too..."  
  
They positioned themselves for a kiss. Slowly, their lips inched closer and closer, until there was a mere inch that separated them.  
  
The inch was covered, and soon, they were holding each other.  
  
That night...  
  
She sat on the back balcony and looked at the full moon. Inside the house was a mixture of voices from all their friends who partied. She sighed and looked at the ring Yoh gave. She never knew how much she meant to him till now.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cherry blossom petal fell from the sky. She caught it and smiled.  
  
"Rest well, my beloved friend."  
  
SS author's note SS  
  
Dialouges in:  
  
()- Ana's thoughts at the moment.  
  
***- flashbacks  
  
You be the judge.  
  
Thank you for reading! 


End file.
